User talk:Victoria Risa Diverti
Stop spamming. It against the rules. If you keep doing it, Victoria, you won't be bake to have the REQUIRED amount of edits. Yo Get edits the honest way please. SokkaZukoAang Don't Play Tell him that I don't have POTCO installed, since I don't play it anymore. 15:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Accounts Re:Parax SURE Hit me up anytime Hai. It's Roger. Or MIkhail. Is there anyway we can talk? Tsar Mikhail Volkov 20:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Mikhail Volkov Re:Hey Nobody's been able to get on chat and stay for more than a couple of minutes all day. It's been having problems. I think this is happening on other wikis too. A few of us are here if you wanna come: http://us10.chatzy.com/18886173335485 02:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Vic, can we talk? :( Hey Vic..can we uh talk in a couple hours, I got some stuff to ask you. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 15:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Well I was just wondering..why you deleted your facebook, did I do something to make you mad? We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 15:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Clearing things up Behavior Your Allies These are your allies. They don't even want you. I'd really suggest finding new ones. Reminder: Good Faith Reminder: Good Faith Hi Vic. Please keep in mind that all edits must always be made in good faith, meaning they must be made for the sole purpose of improving the wiki as a whole, not garnering enough mainspace edits to be able to vote. If concerns are raised that you have not been editing in good faith but still gained 50 mainspace edits, your vote may not be considered in the future. 20:51, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Block You have been blocked from the Gamers Fanon Wiki for one day. It is clear that you're editing just to gain a vote, this will not be tolerated. You have been warned previously about this. Commenting on and editing random pages from 2011 does not count as good faith. : : 14:17, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Excuse the talk page stalking, but I couldn't resist. : This doesn't seem fair. I mean, sure, it's pretty clear she was editing old pages just to gain enough mainspace edits to vote, but are you really going to ban ''her? For editing? Wouldn't saying "it's obvious you're just editing to vote, therefore we won't be counting your vote" suffice? This seems unwarranted and extreme. : – Jerry Hi, just do not count them, I wanted to ask for vote after finishing my story, so anything related to correction of other pages is not counted for me. I do not really know how to explain, but I want to finish my story before getting the right to vote anyway, and since my story will require more than 50 edits for sure, do not count it and I will ask for vote after. It may sound stupid, but it is actually the points and awards that make me correct a lot. Next time, instead of taking me for the criminal you think I am, could we talk? And instead of telling me to stop talking about unjust decisions concerning me, could we explain each other? Thank you for unbanning me. Hi it is still, me. I do not understand: it was not vandalism, these pages really had mistakes on it. Could I be given access to my blogs and my story at least? This is not really fair. : Hello, most of Victoria's recent edits consisted of editing one word, or even one letter, then pressing publish. Several of the pages she edited was still in need of spelling/grammar corrections. These edits do not seem to be 'in good faith'. She was warned in chat and on her talk page to change this behaviour. She did not heed the warnings. (Vic again) hi, but most of them were not one word and then publishing (unless in a few cases, like with squirt this morning). In most of them, I changed either uppercases (in the pages of josh, for example, it was uppercase nearly every word). As for finishing correcting the pages, I am doing everything on my phone, as I do not have a computer right now, I do my best to correct everything, but it seems like English is not my first language. Because of school, I am not done with the Daggerpaine page as Squirto knows. I am not interested in voting right now, but later (in my future "wiki life") and if I correct like that, it is because of the points and awards, not the numbers of edits, as I do not plan asking for voting rightd until I am done with my story. Thank you for reading what I write and what I said in chat yesterday before commenting or making decisions. : ''Refrain from complaining about fairly banned users. They were banned for a reason, do not argue with it. If you do so believe they were unfairly banned, then contact an Administrator. : '' 16:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC)'' How can I contact an admin if I cannot write anywhere Altered Block Please see the history on the pages of Josh. The only "one edit then publish" I remember making was when I did a mistake while correcting and changed it. I understand what you mean, but I will not ask for voting rights before I am done with my story. Thank you for the two hours. It will mean my banned was only for 7 hours. It will teach me to stop helping out. See you later. Mallace it has been two hours I am still bannrd help. - It says i am banned in my contributions and also, they IP banned me so maybe thats why, but i cannot access anything Any admin please unban me Block Your IP and username are not blocked. : : 21:44, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Look at the contributions: i am bannrd until 7 tonihght There is no ban in the contributions. : : 22:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Maybe its glitchy? Would it help if you banned me and unbanned me right after? Because you are the only one who can help me (you or any admin), there is nothing i can do to help myself. I have unlogged, logged back, refreshed a lot... Notjing This is a glitch, i am still not able to do anything... Could you ban and unban me to see if it helps? They tried blocking and unblocking you again, to no avail I suppose. Shouldn't be broken by tomorrow morning at least. IP Block Fixed